Under the stars and the sun
by MagnoliaKaki
Summary: The first time Kykyo's eyes fell on Inuyasha, he was a human being just like her. That will lead to sever misunderstandings.


**Well, good evening. First Inuyasha's fanfiction _ever_. Yeah, it's the first time I've written something about it. Maybe Inuyasha is a little out of character and Kykyo... well, Kykyo is Kykyo. She was pretty easy to write. Anyway, I'm glad how it turned out. **

**My first language is Italian - not English. If you notice mistakes, tell me. I'd rather have you complain about my mistakes and improve than have you tell me how beatiful my story is, and keep doing the same mistakes. Of course, I'll be happy if you liked my story!**

**Reviews are very much appreciated. They're a huge help for the poor heart of a author! *sigh***

**Enjoy reading!  
**

_**Under the stars and the sun**_

It was mid-summer. The weather was good and it looked like it wouldn't have rained for a while. From her position near the cave's entrance, Kykyo was looking at the stars.

It was something she hadn't allowed herself for a while. From the moment she'd given the task to protect the  
_shikon no tama, _she'd been so busy to fight youkai and people after it, she never had a break. She was so tired; not physically but mentally as well. Kykyo was glad she could do something she enjoyed once in a while. She sighed contentendly and stared at the starry sky of the night.

Unfortunately, her smile didn't last long. Someone was watching her. Her eyebrows twitched angrily as she reached for her bow. Not a single day, or even _night_ of rest. It wasn't a youkai because it didn't give off any evil aura but that didn't mean she could let her guard down.

"Show yourself," she ordered, not bothering to hide her annoyance.

Someone moved behind the bushes. Kykyo tensed when a black shadow emerged from the forest and slowly approached her. He stopped.

"Come in the light," the priestess commanded.

The shadow hesitated but then, did as he was told. "I don't wish to hurt you," the man said, stepping in the light of the fire.

Kykyo never lowered her bow. "What do you want?"

"I was hiding, that's all."

"Hiding?" She smirked. "To snatch the _shikon no tama_ from me?"

The man scoffed. "What's _that_?"

"Do you think I'd believe you've never heard of the _shikon no tama_?"

"Believe what you want, wench."

Kykyo frowned. "What's with your attitude?"

The man shrugged. "You're aiming at me even if I already said I don't want to hurt you."

She blinked. There was something off about him. He was stupid or he was up to something. "Where did you come from?"

"I'm a traveler. I was trying to find a place where to sleep." He raised an eyebrow. "What's a miko doing all alone in the middle of the night, anyway?"

"It's none of your business."

"You're _still_ aiming at me, bitch" he pointed out.

Kykyo scowled. "You're rude."

"So what?" He snapped back. He shook his head and sighed. "Will you let me sleep here for the night, miko?"

The woman paused. He didn't look dangerous: even his aura was still and held no malice. She sighed mentally; she was getting paranoid, was she? Kykyo lowered her bow and nodded. The man thanked and sat down where he was.

_No rest tonight_, she throught tiredly as she sat down as well. She was letting him sleep there but she wouldn't let her guard down anyway. The stone was too dangerous to have it in the hands of the enemy.

"So, what's your name, traveler?" Kykyo broke the silence after a while.

"Inuyasha."

"What a strange name," she commented.

He shrugged. "My parents liked to joke."

"I'm Kykyo. Where are you travelling to?"

Inuyasha stared at the fire, throughtfully. "I'm searching for... a person. She-_He_," he corrected himself, "has something that belongs to me."

"A thieft?"

"Yes."

"How long have you been searching?"

"One hu-," he stopped. "Seven years."

Kykyo said nothing. It was the second time he changed the phrase. Was he telling lies? And what was he about to say? _One hundred _years? She decided she would go away before he'd wake up, in the morning.

"Are you so scared of me, _Kykyo_?"

The woman started. "How did you notice?"

"I pay attention to my surroundings. You're tense." Inuyasha explained. He crossed his arms over his chest. He looked bored. "In the morning, I'll be leaving and our roads won't cross anymore."

"Sorry." She didn't mean it.

"Yeah..." Inuyasha closed his eyes. "Now, let me sleep. I'm very tired."

"Of course."

Kykyo stayed up for a while, staring at him. He didn't look like a youkai which was disguising himself. He looked human but still, there was something strange in the way he was behaving.

_You're just paranoid_, she blamed herself. She yawned. Even if she didn't want to, in no time Kykyo fell asleep.

* * *

_Youkai!_ Kykyo throught as she woke up. She snapped from her slumbering right away and reached for the bow, getting ready to fight. _Damn me, I fell asleep, _she scolded herself while scanning the area. Then, she blinked.

Inuyasha was still sleeping. He didn't look like he noticed she was staring at him in shock. His hair was not anymore black, but white and dog ears emerged from it. The youkai aura was coming from him. It was faint but she was sure.

"Hanyou?" She wondered out loud. Kykyo heard hanyou had a period when their spiritual power would wear off. No wonder he didn't give off his true nature; he'd been human.

Her words didn't go unnoticed. Inuyasha had woken up. "Fuck," he cursed, upon seeing her. He blinked a couple of times because of the sun's light. "I hoped to wake up ahead of you to take the stone..."

Kykyo frowned. "You tricked me!"

"_You_ let yourself be tricked, miko." He yawned. "Well, too bad. Now I have to kill you." He cracked his knuckles to show her his pointed nails. "I _didn't_ want to..."

The woman wasted no time. She charged her bow, aimed for his heart and fired one of her sacred arrows. She was _so_ angry!

Inuyasha noticed too late and and he only managed to avoid being hit in the chest. He grimaced as the arrow thrusted in his shoulder. He grabbed it and pulled it, glaring at her. "That hurt, bitch."

"Next time, it'll be your heart," she threaned and charged her bow again.

"I only want your little stone, I'll leave you alone."

"Do you think I'll give a stone to a monster?"

Inuyasha growled. "Come on, you _don't_ need it."

"You _really_ look like a dog."

"Why you-!"

Kykyo fired. Inuyasha moved but the arrow scratched his left side. "Fuck you..."

"What do you need the _shikon no tama_ for?"

"None of your fucking business!"

She fired again. That time, the arrow missed his body. "What do you need the stone for, hanyou? Answer me."

"Why do you want to know, damn bitch!?" He yelled angrily, clutching at his bleeding shoulder.

"I have to know my enemies."

Inuyasha snarled. "I'll turn me in a full youkai."

Kykyo frowned. "You'll turn in a blood-thirsty monster, if do that. You won't be yourself anymore."

"It's not true!"

"_It's_ true. I can't allow it." Kykyo fired for the fourth time.

The arrow was about to miss him but she changed his direction. Inuyasha yelped, surprised. He got it in the chest but on the opposite side of his heart. Kykyo pointed at the arrow and said: "now, you die."

The arrow's sacred power flared up. The sudden pain took Inuyasha's breath away and he collapsed on the ground, panting heavily. "Y-You...," he shut his eyes, trying to clear his dazed head. "W-why?"

_I forgot,_ she thought. "Well, it is my fault. You're _half_-demon. My powers have half of their actual strenght. It doesn't affect your human side," she explained, charging another arrow.

"W-Wait..." He tried to stand up. "If you g-give me the stone, I w-won't hurt you when I turn-"

"You're goind to die _now_ anyway."

Kykyo didn't have to fire him again. He released a breath and collapsed on the ground. The arrow had been enough to kill him. She frowned. No, he was still alive. "Damn you," she spat, stopping beside him. She aimed her bow to his head and charged.

Kykyo hesitated. _His aura was clear. If he is evil, I would have sensed it in his human aura as well, _she thought. _He is half-youkai, but still, a monster! I have to kill him before he kills someone else, _but the idea wasn't convincing and she gave in.

The miko put away the bow and slowly, telling herself how foolish she was all the while, carried him to the cave.

* * *

Kykyo started as he opened his eyes. Inuyasha stared at her for a moment, then he seemed to remember something and pushed her away.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked, frowning.

The woman rose to her feet, shaking away the dirt. "I was trying to heal you," she explained. "But it looks like you're fine."

"_Heal_ me?" He repetead. His voice had grown confused. "Are you sure you're not trying to _kill_ me?"

"No, I'm sure. It's _heal._"

Inuyasha's dog ears twitched and Kykyo almost smiled. "Why?"

"Because I know you're not evil."

The hanyou's face was in a flurry. She stared at him as a multide of feelings passed over it – confusion, fear, relief. Inuyasha was still tense and even if he was thinking, he was keeping an eye on her.

"Inuyasha, if I wanted to kill you, don't you think you wouldn't be standing?"

He slowly nodded. "Yeah, that makes sense... but I don't undestand why you saved me- a _monster_."

"I said you're not evil."

"How do you know!?" He suddenly snarled, like wanting to prove he was really evil. "You _can't_ know."

"I'm a priestness. I can sense auras," she explained. "Yours is not evil."

He sat down. "You've already said it three time, bitch."

"I was wondering why you couldn't undestand, indeed."

Inuyasha shot her a glare. "You're strange, miko."

"You too, hanyou."

His eyebrow twitched angrily. "Are you making fun of me?"

Kykyo shook her head. "When your wounds will be healed, you will leave. I _don't_ want you to hang around with me."

"Keh."

* * *

_After a month..._

"Why are you still following me?" Kykyo asked for the hundredth time, sighing. The situation was tiring. She wasn't worried anymore – Inuyasha wouldn't dare to attack her. She only wanted to know _why_.

Inuyasha didn't answer. He sat in the grass and stared at her.

"Look, you may be grateful I didn't kill you... but isn't this... _silly_?" Kykyo turned to him. "Answer me, Inuyasha."

"I want..." He started. He frowned, looking unsure. His golden eyes wandered to the sky thoughtfully. "Well, it's _your_ fault."

Kykyo snorted. "_My_ fault?"

He nodded. For a reason she couldn't grasp, Inuyasha wouldn't look at her. "It's your scent," he muttered.

"My scent?" She repetead. "Sorry, I don't undestand."

Inuyasha sighed. "You're not afraid of me," he explained slowly.

She waited for him to go on but apparently, he was finished. Kykyo sighed mentally. What was up with him?

I_s he trying to tell me he wants to stay with me because I'm not afraid of him?_ She wondered, amused. Inuyasha never ceased to surprise her. He prentended to be all tough but in reality, he was only scared. She knew hanyou were often treated harshly and maybe, he was trying to tell her something he wasn't able to express in words.

Kykyo smiled to herself. _He is so cute, isn't he? _

"What are you smiling about?" Inuyasha asked, sulking.

"Do you want to stay?"

He frowned. "What?"

"If you want to stay with me, then, you have to behave."

"Why are you suddenly being nice?"

Kykyo smiled. "Because you're keeping me company, Inuyasha and I thank you for that."

A blush crept on the hanyou's cheeks and he looked away. "Oh... err, yeah. Y-You're welcome..."

Kykyo'd always travelled alone. Maybe, it wouldn't have been bad if someone joined her. Who knew what was going to happen.

_**The End**_


End file.
